


The Senator's Affair

by ThatRandomWalnut



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, F/M, Hyper-Proportions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWalnut/pseuds/ThatRandomWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé is a bored housewife. What happens when an old boyfriend arrives at her apartment? Smut, of course. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator's Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the first story I've published here on AoOO!  
> This story was a collaboration between someone named TheCassanovaOfSmut and I, from when I was working out of the fanfiction site. Please enjoy it!

Padmé sighed. She stared out the bedroom window of her Coruscant apartment. She was dressed in a low-cut revealing dress, that perfectly showcased her F cup breasts, hourglass figure, squishy, shapely ass, and long, slender legs. Her hair draped down her back in a long, unbroken sheet. Anakin had just called off their date. He mentioned having to be away on Kashyyyk for another month, to combat the ever-growing army of Separatist droids invading the planet. Padmé understood, but she didn’t like it.

Something else was bothering her, however. Anakin was not the best lover. She hadn’t had sex with her husband since their secret honeymoon, and it wasn’t a satisfying experience. Anakin may be a great Jedi, but his lack of sexual experience; low stamina, and the most damning thing of all; his small penis, made it nigh-impossible for the high-libidoed Padmé Amidala to get her rocks off properly. It was like an itch. An itch that Padmé couldn’t scratch.

Well. Except for one way.

Slowly, Padmé snaked her hand down between her legs, her eyes closed, and she emitted a low moan as she caressed her clit. She slipped her hand into her panties, and gently teased her sex.

Just as she was about to tease a finger in, Padmé snapped her eyes open. She couldn’t masturbate with half the Legislative District able to see her! She pulled the chord that lowered the blinds, and forcefully pulled her panties down, crashing down on her bed. Her fingers once again snaked down to her core, passing over a line of neatly trimmed brown pubes. Her other hand worked it’s way down the other side, her ring finger gently circled her small ass.

“Ani..” Padmé moaned, and slipped the finger in.

She pinched her clit, as her finger worked in and out of her ass.

Padmé stopped. Anakin was a horrible lover! She couldn’t get off to the thought of him! If only she was still that youthful girl she once was. She had all kinds of sex back then. Especially with one of her previous boyfriends. Rush Clovis. The thought of him, and his ten-inch cock. Oh how it felt pulsating inside of her…

She started up again, working her tiny pussy into overdrive at the thought of her old lover. Very quickly, Padmé came, squirting and staining the sheets, a long, low moan echoing around the bedroom. 

A moment later, Padmé gingerly pulled her hand up from her snatch. It was covered in her juices. She smiled slightly, and licked the hand clean. Once it was, she slowly moved off the bed.

Padmé sighed. “What kind of wife am I, to masturbate to an old friend instead of my husband?”

This thought tumbling around her head, Padmé pulled the dress off and unhooked her bra, letting her F cup tits free. She cupped them, and gingerly massaged her nipples. Almost on it’s own, her left hand pinched and twisted her nipple, a light moan escaping Padmé’s lips.

She started, eyes wide. “I’m such a whore! A cold shower, that’s what I need!”

Padmé made her way to the en-suite.

* * *

The cold shower did nothing. Padmé gingerly walked out of the shower, her hair disheveled and cunt soaked beyond the droplets of water that made their way between her cleavage. She walked over to the vanity, and picked up her towel. 

After drying off, Padmé selected a bottle of moisturizer from the vanity, popped open the cap, and squirted a sizeable portion into her hand. Starting from her feet, she worked her way up, rubbing the moisturizer into her skin, pausing at her firm ass to insert a finger, fresh wetness seeping from her cunt. Squirting more cream on to her tits, she rubbed it in, taking extra time around her still-sensitive nipples.

Realising she had been fondling herself for the better part of a minute, Padmé shook her head, combed her hair; put on a silken robe and walked out of the bathroom. A low hum could be heard from the entryway. That could only be the turbolift! Anakin was home early!

Padmé rushed to the lobby, flinging open the door. Instead of Anakin standing in the lift, her old friend, Rush Clovis, was. Padmé stared, mouth agape. Quickly, she pulled her robe closed; arms over her chest, blushing slightly, remembering her morning activity.

Rush bowed. “Senator Amidala, greetings. My name is Ru-”

“I know! I mean, I remember. Us. You.” Padmé stammered. Arms dropping, revealing a substantial amount of cleavage.

Rush’s eyes flicked to her chest and back. “Err, yes. I.. Uh.. Came to see how you’ve been doing. It’s been quite a while since we’ve spoken.” He said.

“F..Fine! Fine.. Yes. Thank you. P..please come in!” Padmé said. She spinned around and walked through the door to the veranda.

“So.. What have you been up to, Padmé?” Rush asked.

“Oh.. you know.. Senator stuff..” She replied, evasively.

“I see.. Have you.. Been seeing anyone?” Rush inquired.

“N..No! Just me!” Padmé said.

Rush allowed himself a small smile. Padmé looked around nervously.

“C..Can I get you a coffee, Rush?” Padmé asked.

Rush smiled. “That would be lovely.”

The two walked to the kitchen. Padmé busied herself with making the coffee, desperate to look anywhere except towards Rush. In doing so, she forgot to keep her robe closed, and a sizeable portion of her nude frame was visible through the silk fabric.

“H..Here!” Padmé said, thrusting the cup at Rush. In doing so, the robe slipped down around her shoulders, her perky tits on display for him.

Padmé dropped the cup, spilling the hot coffee inside on her robe. “Oh my god! I’m so..So sorry! I didn’t mean to flash you!” She looked downward, desperate to avoid his eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright, I don’t mind.” Rush said, smiling.

Padmé looked up, blushing. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Not exactly a bad view, Amidala.” He replied.

Padmé smiled slightly, and gently lowered the robe to the ground, revealing her body. She spread her legs apart to showcase her slit.

“I.. Haven’t had a lot of sex recently.. You know.” She said, her blush threatening to overtake her face.

Rush grinned. “I could fix that for you, if you’d like. It would be just like old times.”  
In response, Padmé dropped to her knees. She unzipped his pants, his cock dropping out and quickly hardening to it’s full 10” length. She licked her lips, grasping it with her hand. She pumped his dick several times and kissed the head.

Standing up, Padmé wiggled her hips, giving Rush a seductive look. 

Padmé bent over the counter. “Why don’t you come here and make your claim to this cunt?”

Rush walked over to her, hands instantly going to her waist. He raised one, and slapped her ass, causing Padmé to cry out. He slipped his pants and underwear off.

Padmé moaned. “I’ve missed how rough you treat me.”

Rush smiled. “Like it rough, do you, slut?” He said.

Rush slipped his dick in between Padmé’s cheeks. After thrusting several times, he slips his head into her dripping cunt. Rush reached around and groped both her tits, pulling her nipples hard as he slammed his entire length into her.

Padmé screamed, causing Rush to slap her ass again, while his other hand worked her tit. Padmé rested her head on the counter, her tongue lolling out.

“Do you like this, you fucking whore?” Rush said, spanking her again.

“YES!” Padmé yelled.

Rush picked up the pace. Grabbing her hair, he pulled Padmé off the counter and into him. In response, she grabbed both of her tits, twisting her nipples as she moaned.

“You’re so much better than Anakin, fuck me harder!” Padmé cried.

After several more thrusts, Rush slammed his entire length into her, and cums, filling her womb. A low moan escaped Padmé as she climaxed, falling forward onto the counter.

Rush pulled out, giving Padmé another hard slap on the ass. 

“Just as good as you ever were.”

“Glad you enjoyed using this whore.” Padmé said, smiling.  
Rush flipped her around, so he could grab her tits, which he quickly started molesting.

“So.. Who’s this Anakin?”

Padmé froze. “M..My husband.. He never pays any attention to me.. Oh God.. He’s a Jedi! I just cheated on a Jedi! I’m horrible!”

Rush stopped. “A Jedi? Married to you?” He said.

“Y..Yes..”

“S..Should I leave?”

“No!.. No. He’s out fighting in the Clone Wars, and hasn’t been back for months.”

Rush grinned. He grabbed a fistfull of Padmé’s hair and forced her to walk with him to the bedroom.

“Then you won’t mind me taking my slut back. I bet I’m better than that worthless Jedi any day.”

Padmé giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were in the bedroom. Padmé was tied in a Shibari arm bind, standing next to the bed. Rush shoved her down, and flipped her over.

“I’ve taken your cunt, now I’m going to take that ass you’ve been teasing me with since I got here.”

Padmé smiled into the pillow. With her free hand, she spread her cheeks out of the way, revealing her small asshole.

“Please sir, hurt me. Make it rough!” She said.

“Your tiny-dicked husband ever see you like this?” Rush asked.

“No sir. Please hurry!” 

Rush grinned. He spat on her asshole and forced his dickhead in, causing Padmé to cry out.

Rush spanked her ass. “Shut up, whore!” He yells, as he works half his shaft in, and leans in close to her. 

“Take it you whore.” 

Rush slammed his entire length into her ass.

Padmé screamed out, louder than she had for a long time.

“THANK YOU MASTER!” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Reaching under her, Rush groped her tits as he picked up the pace; Padmé’s huge ass cushioning him as he slammed into her. She drooled on the pillow.

“My husband is too much of a tiny-dicked worthless prick! He doesn’t treat me like the stupid fuckhole I am! Please! Use me!” She cried out.

Rush reached a hand down from her tits to her cunt. He grabbed her clit, and squeezed it, causing Padmé to cry in pain.

“Please Master! Hurt me more! I need it!” She cried.

“Does your stupid husband ever touch you like this?”

“No! His tiny dick wouldn’t even touch my ass in this position! He’s worthless!”

Letting go of Padmé’s clit, Rush reached up and forced two fingers into Padmé’s mouth, thrusting them in and out, causing her to gag. A final slam into her ass pushing him over the edge, rush climaxed, letting loose several shots of cum in her ass before pulling out and finishing on her back.

Pulling his hands out from under Padmé, Rush untied her. Her hands instantly went to her slit, vigorously toying with it. Rush snatched them back.

“Hold it slut! You aren’t allowed to cum until you’ve eaten all of mine. Even my spunk has more worth than that stupid husband of yours, so don’t waste any of it!” He said.

Padmé smiled. “Yes Master, right away.” She said as she slipped a finger in her ass.

Rush smiled, and walked out of the room. 

When Rush returned, Padmé was clean, and had a hand buried in her snatch while the other was twisting her nipple. He walked in the room, holding two glasses of whiskey. As Padmé climaxes, he passes one to her, drinking his in one shot.

“I don’t need to worry about whiskey dick, but would your husband even have anything left?”

Padmé giggled, and shook her head.

Rush sat down next to her.

“So, when do you need to go into the Senate next?”

“I don’t have any work to do for about a week, and that stupid husband of mine won’t be back for at least a month.” Padmé replied, smiling as she downed her whiskey.

Rush grinned. “Lucky for you, I don’t have anything to do either. Want me to stay?” He asked.

Padmé nodded enthusiastically. “Please Master, let me taste that wonderful cock next!” 

“Get down there and gag on a dick bigger than your husband’s lightsaber, whore!” Rush replied.

Padmé smiled, and worked her way down. Rush shoved her face into his dick, forcing her mouth into his balls. She kissed them, and worked her tongue over them. Slowly, she began working her way up, her tongue never breaking contact with his cock.

When she reached the head, Padmé giggled, and kissed it as she fondled his balls. She licked the head several times before downing Rush’s entire length at once, deepthroating him. Rush grabbed Padmé’s hair and forced her down for a moment, choking her. He let go, and Padmé comes up, coughing. She licked the drool off of his dick and wrapped her tits around it.

Bouncing her tits up and down, she worked her tongue around his dickhead. Shortly, Rush climaxed, covering Padmé’s face and tits in white, hot cum. Padmé giggled, and licked herself clean.

Padmé crawled up to Rush and laid beside him.

“Thank you for the treat sir. It was so much better than my micropenis husband could ever give me.”

Rush smiled, and pulled Padmé on top of him. Slipping a finger into her ass and groping her tits, the two fall asleep.


End file.
